Skydive
by RainyRain123
Summary: Levi, Hanji, dan sebuah pengorbanan di bawah lazuardi. [LeviHan, AU!Skydiver]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: AU!skydiver, Farlan' pov (sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku sampingan). Karena tuntutan peran, Levi lebih tinggi daripada Hanji. Jika ada kesalahan sumber dan ketidakakuratan, semua karena pengalaman minim saya. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata._

 _Didedikasikan untuk adikku, Zeze, yang kekurangan asupan LeviHan (tapi murka waktu tahu ini angst). Rekomendasi lagu: Angel With a shotgun milik The Cab. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Skydive**

 _a LeviHanji fanfiction_

"Kau idiot, dan aku gila karena mencintaimu."

* * *

Sejak Levi bisa bicara, kalimat utuh pertamanya adalah sumpah serapah.

Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya, sedangkan ayahnya pura-pura tidak mendengar, karena umpatan adalah lagu nina bobok dan ucapan selamat paginya untuk Levi. Dari awal kehidupannya, masa depan Levi sudah terlukis jelas dalam otak orang-orang yang mengenalnya, termasuk aku.

Aku tidak begitu ingat persisnya, soalnya waktu Levi menceritakan kisah ini dia sedang sekarat dan sesensitif banteng mabuk. Tapi aku ingat dia berkata telah menyumpahi seorang wanita pada pertemuan pertama mereka—yang tidak aneh menurutku, karena hampir seluruh orang yang pernah ditemuinya akan mendapat salam perkenalan 'mati saja kau' darinya.

Hari itu langit melengkung indah sampai batas horison. Tidak ada tanda bakal hujan, sebab yang menggantung adalah awan lembut sirus. Meski begitu, tak banyak orang di stasiun. Aku mengencangkan jaket terbangku dan memandang ke luar saat Petra menghampiriku.

"Farlan, di mana Levi? Dia sudah telat."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum kaku merapikan rambut jahenya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau wanita ini menyukai sahabatku. "Dia ke toilet. Tapi kau benar, dia tidak pernah telat."

Aku berangkat bersama Levi tadi pagi, tapi di tengah jalan kepalanya sakit lagi. Dan kalau sudah begitu dia akan izin ke toilet untuk muntah, meski hanya aku yang diberitahunya.

Parahkah benturannya dengan tanah kemarin?

"Ah, itu dia!"

Aku mengikuti pandangan Petra ke seorang pria dengan jaket kulit coklat mahoni. Levi terlihat lebih pucat dari tadi pagi dan aku melihat bekas tangan berwarna merah di pipinya. Aku tergelak.

"Ditampar siapa kau?"

Levi mendengus, "Gadis gila. Korban kekerasan rumah tangga yang mengira aku melecehkannya."

Petra kelabakan. "Le-Levi, biar kulihat." Ia hampir menyentuh lebam itu saat tangan Levi menghentikannya. "Ya Tuhan. Batalkan saja rekaman hari ini!"

"Jangan dibesar-besarkan, Petra. Aku baik-baik saja." Levi mencoba menghalangi Petra, tapi gadis itu sudah berlari mengambil peralatan P3K.

Aku mendesah capek seraya mengulurkan seragamnya. "Ya, selain vertigomu yang sering kambuh dan tamparan wanita gila, kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa bisa begini, coba?"

Levi mengambil jaket birunya dari tanganku, "Aku ke toilet dan melihat pria pirang sedang memukul dada seorang gadis dengan keras di lorong."

"Apa! Lalu? Kenapa begitu? Apa gadis itu terluka?"

"Sialan, Farlan, kau makin mirip Isabel!"

Aku mendecak. "Sudah sifat dasar keluarga. Nah, kenapa kau bisa ditampar?"

"Pria pirang itu tidak melihatku saat dia membuka baju si wanita, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku sudah melihat pakaian dalamnya tepat sebelum wanita itu sadar."

"Gila!" aku menepuk jidat. "Itu kan tidak waras! Maksudku, mereka itu tidak waras! Melakukan hal itu di lorong toilet!"

Aku tidak bermaksud membuat heboh, tapi beberapa orang terdiam menatapku. Aku melirik Levi tanpa daya, meminta bantuan, tepat saat Petra kembali. Sepatu sportnya berkelotakan di lantai dan tangannya membawa kotak besar transparan berstiker tanda plus merah. Wajahnya juga memerah. "Farlan, tolong kecilkan suaramu. Kau mengagetkan murid—" mata Petra memandang melewati pundakku. "Ah! Kau pasti nona Zoë!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Levi terbelalak mendapati seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut coklat yang diikat kencang ke belakang tinggi-tinggi sedang berjalan ke arah stasiun, dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku berjalan dekat di belakangnya, tampak seperti seorang pangeran.

Gadis itu memakai sweater tebal musim gugur dengan celana dasar semi-ketat yang melapisi hingga pangkal sepatu bot coklat. Raut jenakanya berganti horor saat melihat wajah Levi. Tangannya terulur dan menunjuk.

"K-Kauu! Dasar pelecehan!" Langkahnya lebar menghampiri kami dan aku melihat tangan seorang pria itu menarik lengannya lembut.

"Tunggu, Hanji. Kurasa kita sudah salah paham," ujarnya setelah melihat aku, Levi dan Petra satu per satu. Gadis itu mengikuti pandangannya.

Giliran Petra maju dengan senyum dagang, "Selamat pagi. Kami staf Sina _Skydive_. Anda benar nona Hanji Zoë yang akan berlatih _tandem jump_ hari ini?"

Wanita itu berhenti memelototi Levi dan balas tersenyum manis pada Petra. "Ya, betul!"

"Kalau begitu," Petra menepuk pundakku, "ini Farlan Church yang akan menjadi instruktur terjun payung Anda."

Aku terlonjak. Wanita sadis yang bisa menampar Levi adalah muridku hari ini?! Bagaimana aku bisa mengatasinya di ketinggian dua ribu meter nanti?

"Dan ini Levi Ackerman, videografer _skydive_ kami," kali ini Petra hanya mengangguk ke arah Levi, tampak tidak ingin cari ribut dengan menepuk pundaknya juga.

Hanji Zoë menatap lekat Levi dan aku bergantian. "Bagus. Ayo kita mulai saja, Levi."

Aku terkejut. "Lho, instrukturmu aku, nona Zoë."

Hanji Zoë tergelak. Saat itu adalah saat di mana aku melihat Levi untuk pertama kalinya terdiam karena mendengar tawa seseorang (biasanya dia akan menyuruh orang tersebut diam). Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi aku cukup yakin tawa Hanji Zoë sudah membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Hanji tersenyum dan menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Levi, "Tidak! Aku menunjuk orang ini untuk jadi pendampingku di langit nanti."

Petra jelas kaget. "Ta-tapi kami memberlakukan instruktur yang sudah berpengalaman untuk Anda dan Le—"

"Levi Ackerman," suara bariton pria pirang di samping Hanji memotong kata-kata Petra, "seorang penerjun payung berpengalaman sepuluh tahun yang mendapat banyak penghargaan internasional. Sempat jadi instruktur _tandem skydive_ selama enam tahun sebelum cuti satu tahun penuh untuk alasan yang tidak disebarluaskan, lalu mulai menjadi videografer _skydive_ hingga saat ini. Kurasa pengalamannya sudah cukup untuk membawa Hanji terbang."

Hanji melompat senang ke arah pria itu dan merangkul pundaknya. "Tepat di saat yang dibutuhkan, Erwin! Lagipula aku tidak ingin direkam."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati ketiadaan ekspresi di wajah Levi. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu kalau dia sedang mempertimbangkan tindakannya kemudian. Dan aku tahu alasannya memikirkan itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu," aku menghadapi si pirang, tapi Levi menghalangiku.

Levi tidak pernah ragu. Seperti elang yang menetapkan mangsa dan menguncinya, Levi tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia melihat lurus-lurus padaku, tanpa goyah, seperti empat tahun yang lalu saat sebuah peluru berkaliber .25 menembus otaknya.

"Tangani kameraku, Farlan."

Aku melotot. Levi tidak pernah lagi jadi instruktur dan tidak pernah bermimpi melakukannya kembali. Tidak ada kulihat candaan selama aku mengenal Levi sejak bayi, tapi saat ini aku ingin melihatnya tertawa dan berkata kalau dia cuma main-main.

"Yeah! Mohon bantuanmu! Kalau kau berani melecehkanku nanti, tidak ada ampun!" Hanji meninju pundak Levi. Cuma sebentar, tapi aku melihat Petra kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang kaku saat menggiring Hanji untuk memakai perlengkapan.

Yang tertinggal hanya aku, Levi, dan teman Hanji. Pria bernama Erwin itu menatap punggung Hanji yang dibalut sweater krem berlalu menjauh. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya di sini. Aku dan Levi baru saja akan pergi melakukan persiapan saat tangannya mencengkeram pundak Levi, menghentikan langkah kami.

"Apa?" Levi menepiskannya dengan mudah.

"Aku mengizinkan ini, tapi tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hanji di atas nanti," suara berat itu penuh penekanan di bagian terakhir dan aku melihat matanya berkilat menatap Levi, sebelum pada akhirnya menyusul Petra dan Hanji.

Aku melihat Levi memandang ubin.

"Kenapa dia itu? Dua orang aneh. Kau tidak perlu mendengar kata-katanya, mereka tidak pantas—"

Levi memotong opiniku, "Bersiaplah, Farlan. Kau hanya merekam sesukamu, kau sudah dengar orang itu tidak ingin direkam. Aku akan pergi berganti seragam duluan. Pergilah ke pesawat."

Dan ketika melihat punggungnya yang menjauh itu, aku punya perasaan bahwa Levi ingin terbang sekarang.

.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Levi menolak menjadi instruktur lagi adalah dia tidak bisa bersikap ramah dan tidak banyak murid yang tahan terbang dengannya. Tapi Levi tidak peduli, setelah cuti operasi otak dia langsung mengambil tugas sebagai perekam dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah menerima murid.

Sampai hari ini.

Pesawat untuk terjun payung memiliki dua lajur bangku panjang, salah satunya diisi Levi dan Hanji, dan yang lain hanya Oluo dan aku. Aku memasang kamera di kepala dan melihat Levi dengan sabarnya menjawab pertanyaan Hanji di bangku samping.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, imbisil, kau tidak memakai parasut. Akulah yang bertugas menerbangkanmu."

Atau sabar dalam pengertiannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku mau terbang pakai parasut sendiri!" Hanji mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti angsa ngamuk. "Kalau tidak begitu, bukan terjun payung namanya!"

"Hei, tenang sedikit, Non. Kita lagi mengudara," ujarku santai, meski Hanji ganti memelototiku.

"Ini _tandem jump_. Kalau tidak tahu artinya, bisa kau cari di ensiklopedia. Yang jelas, selama kau mengambil pelajaran ini, kau harus mematuhiku sebagai instruktur."

Hanji mengembuskan napasnya keras. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dengan siapa kau belajar untuk _skydive_?"

"Aku otodidak," jawab Hanji mantap, sedikit terdengar bangga.

Aku baru saja mau bertanya apa ada kelas otodidak saat Levi yang berada di belakang Hanji menyentuhkan tangannya kasar pada _harness_ gadis itu. "Ini akan berikatan dengan bagian depan _harness_ ku, dan kita akan terbang berdempetan sampai bawah."

"Seperti katak kawin?!"

"Seperti katak kawin."

"APA!"

Aku berusaha tidak terbahak. Levi itu tipe pendiam ketus dan melihatnya berinteraksi dengan wanita aneh tak tahu malu macam Hanji ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukan pelecehan! Akan kuadukan dengan Erwin di bawah nanti!"

Levi menatap Hanji lama, lalu berpaling padaku. "Aku menyerah. Kau bawa saja dia terbang atau terjunkan dia ke gunung api, aku tidak peduli. Kemarikan kameraku."

Hanji berdiri. Rambutnya melambai seru saat dia berdiri menghadap Levi. "Tidak bisa! Kau instrukturku, kau bertanggung jawab padaku hingga akhir!"

"He-hei, bisa jatuh kita nanti," ingatku saat merasa pesawat ini oleng sedikit. Oluo di belakangku yang bertugas jaga di pesawat juga terkena imbasnya saat gerakan Hanji yang tiba-tiba membuat lidahnya tergigit.

"Pokoknya," Hanji duduk lagi, bersungut-sungut, "aku tidak peduli. Kau harus menerbangkanku. Titik."

"Sumpah, baru kali ini aku lihat murid seenerjik nona Hanji. Cessna ini saja sampai bergoyang liar, bagaimana nasib kau dan Levi nanti, ya," Oluo mencibir.

Hanji tertawa dan diakhiri dengan batuk dalam yang lama. Ia mengambil napas sebelum tersenyum pada Oluo, jelas menganggap nada sinisnya sebagai pujian. "Yah, aku memang tidak ada duanya. Lagian jangan panggil aku nona. Panggil Hanji saja."

Oluo hanya menggumam tidak jelas, kurasa dia kesal karena maksudnya tidak tersampaikan pada Hanji yang sepertinya berkulit badak. Levi hanya diam, tapi aku tahu dia kepikiran batuk aneh Hanji barusan. Levi tidak akan pernah menunjukkan pikirannya terang-terangan, jadi tugaskulah untuk menanyakan untuknya.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Batukmu tadi..."

Hanji melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah padaku, "Aku sehat kok. Untuk apa aku terjun bebas kalau sakit?"

"Ya, untuk apa orang berbohong di dunia," ujar Levi kalem.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku sehat, aku kuat, aku hebat!"

"Pokoknya jangan muntah di wajahku nanti," timpal Levi.

Emosi yang terkumpul dari tumbukan pandangan Levi dan Hanji memanas, sampai Oluo yang tampak panik berdeham singkat, "Nah, pilot bilang kita sudah bisa mulai. Silakan bersiap-siap."

Hanji diam saja saat tangan dingin Levi menarik pinggangnya mendekat lalu mengaitkan _harness_ mereka, dari punggung hingga kaki, membuat mereka berdempetan. Kuperhatikan tangan gadis itu gemetar. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang di _skydiving_ pertamanya, tapi sebenarnya dari tadi Hanji tampak tenang. Jadi kenapa dia gemetar?

"Belum terlambat untuk menganulir terjun ini."

Hanji tertawa lagi, "Kau seperti menangani anak kecil saja. Ayo cepat mulai!"

Oluo membuka kerai. Palang-palang besi tipis itu membuat suara berderak waktu melengkung ke atap dalam pesawat. Aku melangkah ke pintu. Secara teknis akulah yang akan terjun duluan sambil merekam, jadi aku mencari _drop zone_. Lapangan luas berbentuk asimetris terlihat tepat di bawah pesawat, dua ribu meter jauhnya.

Aku mengecek perlengkapanku sekali lagi, bertumpu tangan pada langit-langit dan berbalik memunggungi daratan. Wajah Hanji yang melongok ke bawah tegang, tapi aku melihat binar-binar di matanya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menjejakkan kakiku ke pesawat sebelum melompat.

Tekanan udara buru-buru mendesakku. Gesekannya membuat tubuhku melambat sedikit, cukup waktu untuk melihat ke atas, ke arah Hanji dan Levi yang baru saja terjun. Parasut _drogue_ baru saja berkibar di atas mereka saat kamera merekam wajah dan suara histeris gadis itu.

"Huaaaa! Sudah kuduga ini seru!" teriaknya lepas sambil merentangkan tangannya. Wajahnya melukiskan segala perasaan menggebu-gebu. "Lihat itu di sana! Itu pasti stasiun Sina. Dan yang di bawah... apa ya namanya?"

" _Drop zone_ ," jawab Levi.

"Yeah, _drop zone_! Ini asyik!"

Aku tertawa-tawa. Hanji tampak menikmati _skydiving_ pertamanya. Meski di awal kaku, ternyata Levi menyelaraskan geraknya dengan ekspresi tubuh Hanji. Entah aku baru menyadarinya atau ini semua karena Hanji, tapi untuk terjun kali ini, Levi tampak banyak pikiran. Biasanya dia akan cari mati dengan manuver berbahaya ciptaannya sendiri. Sekarang ia berusaha melunak, padahal rambut ekor kuda gadis di depannya menampar mukanya bertubi-tubi.

"Hanji, lihat sini. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" mengabaikan pikiranku, aku menyejajarkan tubuh di samping mereka dengan memperbesar gesekan.

"Aku tidak mau direkam!"

"Bukan untuk publik, hanya dokumentasi," balasku sambil berteriak mengatasi angin.

Pandangan bola mata sienna di dalam dua lapis kacamata itu terkunci padaku, terlalu jelas untuk diartikan sebagai tatapan senang. "Ini lebih seru daripada di video. Meskipun instrukturku benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi aku suka!"

Aku terpikir sesuatu saat melihat kelopak mata Levi mengangkat beberapa senti, membuatku terkekeh.

"Yang mana? _Tandem jump_ atau instrukturmu?"

Hanji menyeringai dan sebut aku ahli membaca ekspresi karena bisa menyadari sorot sendu alih-alih bersemangat dari matanya. "Dua-duanya!"

Aku tidak kaget, tapi aku tidak bicara lagi sebab setelah menjawabku, Hanji terlihat sesak. Levi juga menyadarinya karena tiba-tiba dia membuka parasut utama setengah menit lebih cepat. Gerakan mereka melambat di bawah kanopi besar berwarna hijau tua dengan lambang sayap di atas. Aku menyadari ada yang salah saat suara batuk Hanji mengalahkan deru angin di telingaku. Suaranya mengerikan seperti di pesawat tadi. Mereka berdua agak jauh dariku waktu kuputuskan untuk membuka parasut juga dan menangkap pertanyaan Levi yang menggaungkan nada khawatir, "Kau tersedak serangga, idiot?"

Aku yakin Levi tahu kalau di musim gugur begini, tidak ada serangga yang terbang begitu tinggi. Tapi aku mendengar Hanji meneriakkan 'iya' dan tidak ingin memikirkan penyebab lainnya. Aku berusaha fokus ketika melihat tanah berumput seratus meter di bawahku untuk bersiap mendarat. Pendaratan yang tidak mulus karena aku tidak memikirkan hal lain selain melihat Levi yang mendarat sedikit tersendat karena kaki Hanji yang menapak bumi tertekuk janggal.

Tapi Levi menguasai medan. Ia segera melepas parasut dan ikatannya dengan Hanji saat Erwin berlari dari karavan. Pria itu menanggalkan jaket terbang biru Hanji lalu memasangkan mantel tebal di atas sweater gadis itu. Erwin memapahnya keluar _drop zone_ ke van, meninggalkan aku, Levi, dan Petra yang menghampiri kami. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kalimat pun.

"Apa-apaan itu!" Petra berseru kesal. "Padahal sejak tadi dia bersikap sopan. Dia bahkan memuji kelompok _skydiving_ kita."

Aku juga merasa jengkel. Setelah semua yang kami lakukan di angkasa, Erwin seharusnya tidak begitu saja pulang. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan berpikir ada saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan tindakan tidak menyenangkan Erwin. Aku berjalan ke tempat Levi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya mendarat. Sahabatku itu mengambil jaket biru Hanji dan memperhatikannya. Dalam jarak pandangku, aku tahu ada sesuatu.

Levi menoleh padaku. Telapak tangan dan jaket di genggamannya berlumuran darah.

.

Aku terbangun ketika suara ketukan di pintu berubah jadi gedoran.

Malam hampir datang saat itu. Kupakai training abu-abu gelapku di lantai dan keluar kamar. Levi sudah berjalan mendekati pintu depan. Kantung matanya terlihat semakin tebal dan capek, dia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dengan celana khaki selutut. Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian dengan Hanji, dan sekarang Levi sudah menempati posisinya menjadi videografer lagi. Hal terbaru lainnya adalah dia jadi semakin jarang bicara, bahkan denganku dan Isabel—yang baru saja tidur sehabis kerja sambilan.

Aku berbisik, "Siapa?" dan dia menggeleng sebelum memutar kunci pintu.

Sebagai jawaban, kepala berambut coklat menyembul. Levi menahan napas saat Hanji melompat masuk.

"Yahoo, rekan-rekan seperjuangan! Hanji Zoë datang untuk memperindah suasana!"

Mulutku menganga. Levi mungkin saja punya ekspresi yang hampir mirip denganku, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa sampai sini?!"

Hanji memakai jaket tebal dan celana jeans panjang, antisipasi cuaca yang semakin dingin. Ia melangkah gontai ke arahku, mengabaikan sepenuhnya fakta bahwa pintu depan ditutup Levi dengan keras sampai menggetarkan kusennya. "Naik taksi. Ah, apa aku boleh masuk? Rumah kalian serasa rumahku sendiri, aku sampai lupa memberi salam."

"Ya, er, silakan masuk kalau begitu, meskipun maksud pertanyaanku adalah kenapa Anda bisa tahu alamat ini?"

Hanji terkikik, dicopotnya sepatu kets dan mencari sandal rumah. "Tanya di sana-sini. Gadis cantik pacar instrukturku yang memberitahu di stasiun Sina. Eh, tidak ada sandal lagi, ya?"

Levi memukul kepala Hanji dengan selop putih miliknya. "Pakai ini, sinting. Dan aku bukan lagi instrukturmu, dan Petra juga bukan pacarku."

"Eeh? Mengagetkan! Kenapa wanita cantik tidak kaupacari saja? Dia terlihat seperti istri ideal."

Levi mendengus kasar, "Bukan urusanmu. Duduk sana." Dan dia menghilang ke dapur.

"Lho, kenapa dia? Mengambek?"

"Tidak, kurasa dia akan membuat teh." Aku menggaruk tengkuk, ragu. "Silakan duduk."

"Ahaha, jangan terlalu kaku begitu, aku kan temanmu juga."

Jadi dari videografer sesaat langsung berubah jadi teman, ya. "Begitu? Baiklah. Ayo duduk, Hanji."

Mata gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan ruang tamu kecil dengan sofa sederhana hasil gajiku dan Levi yang pertama. "Kau punya rumah yang cantik." Lalu matanya beralih ke jendela kaca yang tirainya belum kututup. "Lihat, bahkan bintang pun tampak lebih cantik dari dalam sini."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum sambil duduk di sofa ujung dekat sekat dapur. Hanji mengikutiku, dan di bawah sinar bintang aku melihat kulitnya pucat. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada sofa goyah dan dia hampir terjerembap.

"Kau tidak apa? Kau tampak sakit," aku menghampiri dan membantunya bersandar pada punggung sofa, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan darah pada jaket dan telapak Levi yang bernoda merah selepas _tandem jump_.

"Apa? Oh, lagi-lagi itu. Tidak kok. Aku cuma lapar," jawabnya di sela tawa.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Belum. Eh, apa sudah ya? Aku sibuk ke tempat-tempat dari tadi pagi," ujung jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi.

"Itu gawat. Tunggu sebentar, biar kucari roti lapis di lemari es," aku bergegas pergi. Levi benar satu hal saat dia memberitahuku di malam setelah _tandem jump_ Hanji: wanita ini merepotkan.

Saat aku kembali dan memberinya roti, Hanji sedang melihat keluar jendela lagi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya, tapi Hanji terlihat aneh jika tidak meledak-ledak dan membentak. Seperti orang lain. Seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu dan bersiap pergi dari dunia ini seorang diri.

Makanan di tanganku mendapatkan perhatiannya kemudian. "Wah, trims. Aku belum pernah makan roti lapis ekonomis."

Aku hampir menganggap itu semacam sindiran orang kaya tapi menyadari kilau bahagia di matanya.

"Ini enaaak!" dia memberiku tatapan lapar dengan mata membola semangat. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menempel di pipi dan dia mulai mengunyah dengan lucu. Aku melihatnya seperti gadis biasa yang bisa bahagia karena bertemu makanan, tepat satu detik sebelum wajahnya kembali serius. "Hei, Farlan, kau tahu kenapa Levi tidak pernah senyum?"

Bohong kalau aku tidak terkejut. Dari sekian banyak hal yang dilihatnya pada Levi, kenapa Hanji langsung sadar hal itu? Aku berusaha mencari penjelasan di wajahnya yang menatap lurus padaku, tapi Hanji benar-benar sulit ditebak. Levi tidak pernah berkata aku tidak boleh mengatakan kutukannya pada orang lain, tapi dia juga tidak berkata boleh. Jadi aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab penasaran Hanji.

"Otot—tikus besar apalah—diwajahnya lumpuh bawaan. Dia tidak pernah bisa senyum sejak kecil."

Hanji mengunyah bagian terakhir rotinya dengan khidmat. "Zigomatikus mayor? Lumpuh? Padahal senyum ibunya..."

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak!" tangannya melambai padaku seperti di pesawat lima hari lalu. "Aku cuma berpikir aneh saja. Dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan pada awalnya."

"Apa?"

Hanji menyeringai girang, "Kau tahu, aku sudah tahu tentang Levi sejak lama. Dia idolaku merangkap pahlawan asing bagiku. Aku suka semua videonya yang kulihat tidak sengaja di situs terkenal. Video itu tidak sama dengan video _skydiver_ lain. Levi tidak berkata-kata, kameranya yang bicara pada penonton. Bagaimana dia mengambil bentangan alam indah dari atas dengan ketegangan tinggi, bagaimana cara dia menggambarkan langit. Memerangkap aku, membuatku merasa seperti akulah yang ada di sana! Seperti akulah yang terbang."

Itu terlalu mengagetkan sehingga aku cuma berkata 'oh' untuk meresponnya.

"Meskipun penggemarnya sedikit, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau dia dingin sekali untuk tidak menjelaskan situasi di langit, aku suka. Aku mencari data tentangnya dan berpikir kalau alangkah senangnya aku bisa terbang bersamanya."

Untuk sesaat, aku mengalah pada bayangan sentimentil otakku yang melihat Hanji tengah berpendar, lengkap dengan remah roti yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Tapi rahasia, ya. Aku malu soalnya kalau dia tahu aku menyukai langit karena dirinya."

Aku hampir tertawa. "Oke."

Hanji mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya seperti burung. "Aku betul-betul suka langit dan jadi ingin terbang lagi. Kali ini dengan cara pro!"

"Mimpi kau. Kemarin saja hampir _black out_."

Aku dan Hanji terlonjak. Levi sedang berjalan ke arah kami dengan nampan di tangan.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sana?" suara Hanji melengking tenor.

"Sejak 'oke'," jawabnya kasual sambil menaruh nampan di meja dengan setengah hati lalu duduk. "Kenapa kalian ini, main rahasia-rahasiaan."

"Ti-tidak kok," Hanji melirik padaku, meminta pertolongan. Aku bukan pengalih perhatian yang bagus, tapi kuputar otak, berusaha mencari ide dan ketemu satu.

Suaraku terdengar parau, "Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak berlatih lagi sejak lima hari lalu?"

Mungkin pertanyaanku salah, karena kulihat Hanji makin kelabakan. "I-itu karena aku sibuk pemeriksaan di rumah sakit Rose. Ya, aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya asmaku kambuh waktu itu. Hahaha."

Levi menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau seharusnya mematuhi peraturan, amatir. Orang sakit dilarang terjun payung. Bisa bayangkan kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu di atas sana?"

Alis Hanji berkerut, "Uh, merepotkan kalian?"

"Lebih buruk. Kami bisa dituntut," jawabku. Apalagi ancaman Erwin pada Levi kemarin tidak terdengar sebatas gurauan, pikirku.

"Oh," bibir Hanji membentuk lingkaran dengan lucu. "Benar juga."

"Makanya jangan ceroboh."

"Yah, semua orang kan pernah melakukan kecerobohan, santai sajalah," katanya sambil mengambil cangkir yang ditaruh Levi di depannya. "Yang penting kau pasti melindungiku kalau hal itu terjadi. Wah! Ini enak! Aku ingin mengambilmu untuk jadi suami kalau begini!"

Levi mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Hanji, "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Mengambilmu jadi suami. Kenapa? Kau suka aku bilang begitu? Ah, Levi ternyata orang yang manis—"

"Bukan, sebelum itu."

Aku melihat kilat marah di mata kelam Levi, dan tahu sebabnya. Kalau Hanji sampai mempercayai laki-laki yang ingin menjemput kematian dengan _skydiving_ sepertinya, itu berarti Levi sudah berbuat jahat. Dan Levi tidak ingin Hanji mempercayainya.

Mulut gadis itu baru akan terbuka saat seseorang mengetuk pintu depan tidak sabar.

Aku memandang Levi yang balas melirikku.

"Cih."

Saat Levi beranjak, Hanji mengeluarkan desah lega, "Hampir saja." Matanya di balik lensa kacamata memandang tepat ke arahku. "Farlan juga sih, kenapa bertanya pertanyaan tadi."

"Eh, aku kan cuma berusaha membantu."

Hanji tersenyum, "Aku tahu, terima kas—"

Tapi kata-kata selanjutnya tersangkut di tenggorokan Hanji tanpa berusaha lepas lagi. Tangan besar Erwin menggenggam lengan atasnya.

"Ayo pulang, Hanji."

Levi berjalan ke arahku, tangannya bersidekap dan aku melihat tatapan tajamnya ke arah Erwin.

Mulut Hanji terbuka, ingin melontarkan kata. "Ta-tapi!"

"Jangan membantah! Kau sudah bertindak seenaknya dengan kabur dari rumah sakit, bisa-bisa kau kena p—"

"ERWIN!"

Itu kali pertama bagiku melihat Hanji berteriak bukan karena kesenangan. Matanya turun menatap lantai, menghindari pandangan kami padanya.

Erwin terdiam. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Maaf, aku kelewatan. Aku cuma tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." Ia melihatku dan Levi bergantian, "Terima kasih sudah menerima Hanji. Sekarang, ayo pulang."

Melihat Hanji diseret Erwin, aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa jengkel. Hanji menurut dan membiarkan Erwin menuntun langkahnya keluar, tapi saat hampir mencapai pintu ia menatap kami dan berbisik, "Levi."

Aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi sampai tangan Levi mejegal Erwin.

"Kau menyakitinya."

Erwin kesal, aku bisa melihatnya dari mata biru yang memandang Levi. "Kaulah yang menyakitinya, Levi Ackerman. Tolong jauhi urusanku dengan Hanji."

Levi melepaskan pegangannya, melepaskan Hanji keluar dan hanya berpuas diri menatap punggung gadis itu yang dilingkari lengan Erwin.

.

"Ayo, menjenguk Hanji."

Levi melotot padaku. "Karena giliranmu menyetir, jangan lupa kalau aku bisa membuatmu mati kejang tanpa perlawanan."

"Hei, santai, sobat." Aku banting setir, menghindar anak kucing di jalan. "Aku cuma menyampaikan aspirasi."

"Aku tidak butuh aspirasi macam sampah begitu."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin mengunjunginya di rumah sakit?"

Aku tahu sejak terakhir bertemu Hanji kemarin lusa, Levi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Entah apa sebabnya. Mungkin Levi hanya merasa berutang karena tidak bisa mencegah Erwin, atau dia punya alasan lain. Yang jelas Levi terlihat aneh.

"Jangan bodoh," jawabannya sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak berminat berkawan dengan tukang tipu itu."

Aku memutuskan tidak bicara lagi.

Parkiran stasiun kosong. Setelah kutepikan mobil butut kami, aku melihat Petra berlari kecil menghampiri. Rambutnya terlihat manis dengan ekor kuda, tidak seperti dia yang biasa.

"Pagi, Farlan, Levi. Siap untuk hari ini?" Gadis itu tersenyum cantik ke Levi, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Pagi," jawabku. Petra masih setia menatap penuh harap pada Levi yang berjalan mendahului.

Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya sesampai di pintu stasiun. "Apa kalian tidak lihat ada yang beda?"

Levi berhenti lalu menatapnya, "Langitnya mendung."

Aku ingin tertawa. Betapa hebatnya kemampuan 'tidak peduli' Levi.

Petra tersenyum kecut. "Bukan, meskipun yah, langitnya mendung. Tapi sudah kuperiksa ramalan cuaca berulang kali dan tidak akan membahayakan terjun hari ini. Bisa lihat lagi apa yang beda?"

Levi hanya berdeham singkat lalu berbelok tajam ke ruang loker. Aku juga akan menaruh bajuku di sana, tapi kusadari Petra masih tetap menempel pada kami.

"Susah sekali ya, membuat matanya melihatku?"

Levi cukup jauh di depan untuk tidak mendengar gumaman gadis di sebelahku ini. "Eh, kau ingin aku menjawab?"

Petra tertawa kecil, "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku cuma berpikir, apa ada di dunia ini yang bisa mengalihkan mata Levi sejenak dari langit?"

Aku mengangguk dalam hati. Ada. Orang itu ditemui Levi seminggu lalu, tapi ia terlalu bebal untuk mengakui bahwa dia sudah menemukan wanita yang menarik minatnya itu.

"Tapi aku yang berusaha begini sudah cukup bagus, kan."

Pandangan Petra terpaku pada ubin kaku di bawah. Aku mau tidak mau merasa sedikit kasihan pada gadis ini, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyemangatinya sesama orang yang menyayangi Levi. "Ya, kau lumayan."

Petra memberiku senyuman penuh arti. "Aku tahu Farlan akan mengerti."

Aku hanya kasihan, kalau boleh jujur. Wanita baik macam Petra berhak mendapatkan pasangan yang baik juga, meskipun aku yakin Levi tidak akan masuk dalam peluang itu. Tapi aku membalas senyumnya.

Petra masih menemaniku ke dalam. Ruang loker sepi kecuali Levi yang sedang mematung di depan pintu besi biru yang terbuka miliknya. Saat mendekat, aku bisa melihat matanya membelalak.

Aku dan Petra melongok ke dalam lokernya. Loker itu setinggi satu meter tiga perempat, terbagi menjadi dua sekat atas dan bawah yang biasanya diisi dua seragam pelatih dan perlengkapan _skydiving_. Tapi di loker Levi yang antikuman, yang kulihat cuma gumpalan-gumpalan kertas koran. Bertumpuk, berjejal, dan tumpah ruah keluar. Petra memekik.

"Astaga! Intimidasi macam di komik-komik!"

Aku terpingkal dan Levi menyodok rusukku. "Tidak lucu. Siapapun yang menantangku begini akan berakhir di truk sampah."

Aku berpikir keras. Oluo jelas tertarik dengan Petra, tapi kurasa dia tidak sampai nyali melakukan hal ini. Erd dan Gunther? Tidak. Levi memang menyebalkan, tapi kurasa semua orang di sini begitu menghormatinya. Atau Isabel yang berniat jahil mengerjai abangnya dengan bersepeda dua puluh blok di sore musim gugur kemarin? Aku tidak punya jawaban.

Petra memelototi lantai. "Apa mungkin ini kerjaan nona Zoë?"

"Huh?" aku menggaruk kepala, merasa salah dengar.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Levi, tapi kupikir nona Zoë hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Tidak kusangka dia membuka lokermu. Aku minta maaf, biar aku yang mengumpulkan sampahnya." Petra berjongkok, mengambil beberapa gumpal koran.

Aku berjongkok di sebelahnya, "Jangan. Kau harus manangani jadwal terbang pertama lima menit lagi."

Petra tampak menyadari fakta itu, karena dia menengadah dan mencari jawaban Levi.

Levi mengangguk samar, "Pergilah, aku dan Farlan akan mengurus ini."

Petra melompat dan berlari kecil sepanjang jalan ke aula. Kulihat telinganya memerah dan aku mendengus. "Aku tidak janji akan membantu."

Levi ikut berjongkok, menunjuk ke koran di tanganku. "Aku tidak menganggap tanganmu yang otomatis mengumpulkan sampah jelek itu sebagai penolakan."

Aku tertawa geli. "Kukumpulkan dari lokermu, kau urus dulu yang sudah jatuh ke lantai."

Aku mengambil dua kantong hitam besar di seberang ruangan, bekas kantong makanan yang Petra pesan kemarin, dan memberikan satu pada Levi yang memungut sampah di bawah dengan kesal. Loker Levi penuh dengan koran, aku tidak bisa melihat bagian belakangnya sama sekali. Kugulirkan bulatan kertas itu ke plastik sampah di tangan kananku satu per satu.

"Menurutmu apa Hanji yang melakukan ini?"

Levi mencibir. "Kalau memang dia, akan kupatahkan tangannya."

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini? Masih dendam padamu, sepertinya."

Dia tidak berkomentar.

Entah Levi yang menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan cepat atau aku yang terlalu lambat, tapi dia sudah membantuku mengatasi loker. Kertas korannya makin menipis, dan aku sadar bahwa bagian belakang lokernya sama sekali tidak dikotori. Levi juga tahu itu karena gerakan tangannya makin cepat sekarang. Gunung koran itu sudah hampir hilang dan kami menemukan sesuatu.

Di sana, di balik kertas koran terakhir, ada pigura kayu kecil yang menempel di pojok dinding besi. Levi tidak mengambilnya dan hanya memungut kertas kecil di dekat pigura itu. Sementara dia membaca, aku mengangkat bingkai kecil itu dan bertatapan dengan wajah orang yang sudah melahirkan Levi. Dalam foto hitam putih usang itu, aku melihat senyum ramah yang seharusnya dimiliki juga oleh sahabatku.

Tapi Levi tidak pernah memilikinya. Dia hanya diam dan menaruh kertas lipat kecil yang selesai dibacanya padaku, berjongkok dan kembali memungut sisa koran di loker bawah. Aku mengabaikan tugasku tadi dan mulai membaca.

Surat itu dari Hanji. Ditulis dengan pena macet yang kabur dan tergesa-gesa di atas kertas koran berkolom longgar. Kata awalnya tertulis 'Hadiah!' dan isinya adalah keingintahuannya pada buku-buku yang bertumpuk di loker bawah Levi. Dan saat membaca buku terakhir, dia menemukan foto ini. Hanji menulis wanita di foto itu mirip Levi, jadi dia membuat bingkai dari sisa sumpit kayu. Di akhir suratnya Hanji menyuruh Levi untuk menjaga penemuannya dengan benar.

"Oh..."

Jadi ini maksudnya 'senyuman ibu Levi' yang dibicarakannya kemarin.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Levi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, tapi aku yakin dia tidak melupakan foto ibunya. Levi selalu murung begitu aku dan Isabel menyinggung masalah itu, dan kami jadi belajar untuk menghindarinya. Tapi aku ingat Levi punya satu foto sang ibu yang pernah kucuri lihat di lacinya waktu masih kecil. Aku tidak menyangka dia menyimpannya di sini, di antara benda-benda kesukaannya dan seragam kematiannya.

Aku mengembalikan pigura dan surat itu ke dalam loker yang sudah bersih. "Kau tahu, kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hanji."

Levi masih diam.

"Tapi kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau laporkan saja dia ke polisi."

Levi tetap diam tapi menyentak kantong sampah di tangannya dengan keras.

"Ide buruk? Baiklah," antisipasiku sambil menghela napas.

"Aku sedang berpikir akan kujadikan makanan apa wanita itu nanti."

'Nanti', berarti Levi ingin berterima kasih secara langsung pada Hanji. 'Nanti', berarti akan ada kesempatanku melihat mereka berdua berusaha saling cekik lagi.

Aku tidak berusaha menutup tawaku kali ini. "Kau tahu, sekilas Hanjii mirip ibumu, ya. Mereka sama-sama kuat dan membuat manusia membosankan sepertimu berubah."

Kantong hitam besar berat di tangannya mendarat tepat di wajahku.

.

Waktu kami datang, Hanji sedang bergumul dengan bubur kentang.

"Wah, kalian berhasil sampai sini ternyata. Hebat!"

Punggung tangan kiri gadis itu—yang dialiri slang infus—sedang mengangkat mangkuk. Ia memakai seragam rumah sakit yang putih dan berbahan kaku, dengan selimut krem tebal menutupi dari pinggang sampai ujung ranjang. Kacamata yang sama masih bertengger di batang hidungnya, hanya ada satu yang berbeda: rambut coklat Hanji diikat rendah seperti ibu rumah tangga.

Butuh beberapa detik bagitu untuk berhenti terpana.

"Kau terlihat hebat."

Hanji nyengir, masih dengan mulut belepotan. "Selalu. Oh, kau bawa apa, Farlan?"

"Apel dan jeruk. Tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik."

Hanji tertawa. "Yah, kita memang belum kenal terlalu jauh, tapi aku terharu kalian datang, lho. Aku tidak punya teman sih."

Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana dengan Erwin, tapi kupikir itu pertanyaan konyol. Kedekatan mereka bahkan tidak bisa disebut teman.

"Duduklah, Farlan. Eh, kenapa Levi masih di sana?"

Levi bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu, tangannya bersidekap. Aku tahu Levi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia jelas ingin berterima kasih atau mengamuk, tapi mengucapkannya dengan gamblang bukan hal yang mudah untuk seorang Levi, terlebih setelah melihat keadaan Hanji. Dia juga berkeras pergi sendiri, tapi aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut dan aku bukannya tidak sadar keberatannya.

"Biarlah, mungkin Levi lebih suka berdiri," jawabku.

"Begitu." Hanji mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi bagaimana dekorasiku pada loker surammu?"

Aku melirik ke Levi dan untunglah dia menjawab seperti biasa. "Mirip tsunami." Meskipun aku tahu maksud Levi adalah 'terima kasih'.

Hanji tergelak-gelak, "Terima kasih kembali, instruktur. Kau bisa mengandalkanku bersih-bersih kapan saja, karena aku tahu kau _clean-freak_ dari Petra kemarin."

"Standar kebersihanku tinggi, tidak mungkin terjangkau makhluk tingkat rendah sepertimu."

Hanji memukul-mukul selimut di dekat perutnya, tertawa histeris. "Tapi kau menyukai hadiahku."

Levi diam. Kata-kata Hanji benar. Dia tidak lagi berusaha mengubur ingatannya tentang sang ibu, yang kebanyakan berisi tangisan dan pukulan dari ayahnya.

Hanji tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut. Diraihnya lagi mangkuk putih porselen di meja ranjang. "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan aku makan dulu. Kalau tidak habis, Erwin bisa membunuhku."

"Silakan."

Keheningan kaku menghinggapi kami. Dentang sendok terdengar sangat jauh dan lirih. Apa karena penyakit dan rumah sakitnya beda dengan Levi dulu, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat benda-benda aneh di kamarnya. AC besar yang mendengung aneh, aerosol yang otomatis menyala setiap sepuluh menit, dan ingatanku tentang Levi yang melihat Erwin memukul dada gadis ini berkali-kali.

"Hanji, kau... sakit apa?"

Hanji berhenti menyendokkan buburnya di tengah jalan. "Aku kan sudah bilang pada kalian kemarin."

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk asma biasa."

"Hei, jangan begitu serius. Oh, bagaimana dengan _skydiving_ nya?"

Menghela napas, aku memutuskan Hanji tidak ingin membicarakan penyakitnya. "Lancar. Murid dan _skydiver_ sekarang benar-benar sedikit."

"Wajar saja, ini kan sudah hampir musim dingin." Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi, "Tapi aku pasti ikut _skydiving_ lagi, dan saat itu kau harus siap mendampingiku, instruktur."

Hanji tidak berkata 'kalian' tapi 'kau', dan aku tahu itu bukan keliru karena matanya yang menyala hanya memandang Levi, bersikap seperti hanya mereka yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku dihinggapi perasaan melankolis aneh, seperti melihat dialog batin antara ibu dan ayahku. Mereka melakukannya mirip seperti itu. Mataku berair. Aku tidak mungkin menangis karena ini, tapi kuturunkan pandanganku dan melihat benda mirip rompi hitam berburu berpipa dua yang tersambung dengan alat yang aku tidak tahu apa. Tapi waktu ingin menanyakannya, aku mendengar Hanji tersedak. Dia batuk lagi, seperti saat _tandem jump_. Bahunya bergetar dan membungkuk, tangan kanan memegang dadanya. Aku melihat mata Levi melotot dan langsung merangsek menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hanji, oi, kau kenapa!"

Tangan Hanji gemetar, sendok besi yang dipegangnya terpelanting ke lantai dan berbunyi nyaring. Levi menjaga tubuh gadis itu tetap duduk tegak, menghindarinya tersedak makanan. Hanji bernapas satu-satu dengan cepat, matanya tertutup rapat, dan tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara kosong. Di tengah kekalutanku, Levi terus memanggil nama Hanji.

"Farlan, jangan diam saja!"

Aku sadar dari kaget dan refleks mencari sakelar putih kecil di dinding dekat ranjang. Begitu menekannya, aku mendengar bunyi alarm kecil yang terhubung ke ruang dokter jaga.

Hanji masih batuk-batuk, guratan derita terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Aku panik, tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan, dan terperangah ketika Levi mengusap punggung Hanji dengan lembut, hal yang tidak pernah kulihat selain sikap sayangnya pada kemoceng rumah.

"Levi, kurasa dia tidak bisa bernapas."

Aku mendekati ranjang Hanji, menatap mata Levi dan meminta instruksi. Tapi sahabatku itu hanya berdecih kesal dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke gadis dalam rangkulannya, sama tidak tahunya sepertiku. Hanji menutup mata dan memukul dadanya sendiri tanpa tenaga, sebelum menatap penuh arti pada rompi tadi.

"Kau ingin aku mengambilnya?" Hanji batuk dua kali. "Oke, baiklah." Aku mengambil rompi dan alat aneh semacam generator kecil yang tersambung dengan pipanya, lalu merasa bodoh di tempat. "Ini harus kau pakai, ya?"

Hanji tidak menjawab, tapi Levi membentak, "Cepat pasangkan saja!"

Tanganku gemetaran saat merasakan bahan rompi itu yang kuarahkan ke badan Hanji. Ini mudah, pikirku. Berapa kali aku memakaikan _harness_ pada muridku? Memasangkan rompi ini pada gadis kejang yang meregang nyawa pasti segampang biasanya. Tapi ternyata tanganku kebas, sampai tidak sadar kalau ada yang menghalauku ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan siapapun masuk!"

Erwin, dengan sepasukan dokter dan perawat, menyerbu ke dalam.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah _chaos_. Seluruh orang kalang kabut dan yang terakhir kutahu adalah aku, Levi, dan parsel ekonomis kami terdampar ke luar ruangan, mengintip Hanji yang sedang dipakaikan masker oksigen dari celah kaca di pintu. Matanya lurus menatap Levi sebelum tertutup rapat.

Erwin tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kami. Dia masih memakai baju yang sama dengan kemarin saat menjemput Hanji pulang, tapi tanda hitam di bawah matanya semakin banyak. "Tolong pulanglah."

"Sakit apa dia?" Levi menatap lurus ke mata Erwin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku terlanjur membuat ini urusanku."

Tangan Levi mendarat di kerah baju Erwin dan tinju Erwin sudah bersiap melayang. Lirikan tajam dari perawat di lorong membuat mereka berhenti.

"Levi," aku meremas bahunya, "sudahlah. Kau kacau, Erwin kacau, kita semua kacau. Ayo pulang."

Levi menatapku dengan kemarahan yang baru, yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan bohong kalau aku tidak merinding. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa selain berbalik menuju tangga keluar.

Aku berhadapan dengan Erwin, "Kau boleh tidak menghargai kami, tapi terima buah ini. Setidaknya biarkan Hanji merasa dia punya teman." Dan dengan menyerahkan bungkusan selusin apel dan jeruk ke tangannya, aku menyusul Levi.

.

Aku tidak punya laporan baru selain bahwa Levi tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun tentang apapun, kecuali 'tidak' atau 'ya' atau hanya menatap malas. Tidak ada yang tahu harus berbuat apa padanya, begitu juga dengan Isabel yang menangis padaku suatu malam dan berkata abangnya tidak mencintainya lagi. Aku tidak bisamenyalahkan mereka, aku juga tidak menganggap tindakan Levi berlebihan. Karena aku tahu pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain, ke orang yang selalu ditemuinya di rumah sakit setiap sore setelah _skydiving_.

Sudah seminggu.

Aku selalu mengajaknya pergi menemui Hanji, tapi dia menggeleng, berkata kalau jadwalnya padat. Aku akan pura-pura kecewa, melonggarkan pengawasanku, dan menyadari sosoknya yang menjauh dari stasiun, meninggalkanku sendiri. Sebelumnya Levi tidak pernah seperti ini. Apapun masalahnya, dia tak pernah tidak berbagi padaku, kecuali hal-hal yang sangat pribadi. Tapi karena hidup dengannya lebih lama dari siapapun, aku tahu di mana Levi menghabiskan sisa harinya.

Hanji sakit parah. Sudah seminggu Levi pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa mengizinkan siapapun tahu atau ikut. Hari ketujuh dia pulang larut malam dalam keadaan nyaris pingsan di depan rumah. Kepalanya sakit lagi dan ketika Isabel mengamuk memukulnya yang dibaringkan di sofa, baru kali itu Levi angkat bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang kubenci," tangis Isabel kembali pecah. "Jangan mengatakan baik-baik semudah itu!"

"Ya, kau benar, ternyata aku tidak baik-baik saja," Levi melirik penuh arti padaku, "jadi tolong buatkan teh untuk abangmu yang sedang sekarat ini."

Kalau aku tidak salah membaca tatapannya, aku yakin Levi bermaksud berbicara denganku berdua saja. Dan keinginannya terkabul begitu Isabel beranjak ke dapur, masih dengan sesegukan.

"Kau berubah, Levi."

Aku sudah tahu dia berubah sejak hari dia bertemu Hanji. Perlahan-lahan, seakan benar-benar mengalami metamorfosis. Levi yang selalu ketus, Levi yang selalu kecewa pada dirinya, Levi yang selalu ingin mati. Levi yang memendam masalahnya sendiri, Levi yang bertindak lebih lembut dari biasanya. Aku tidak mengenal Levi yang ini, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya.

Dia diam, menatap langit-langit. "Ya, karena seorang gadis sialan."

"Apa yang dia minta darimu?"

"Permohonan. Dia ingin bunuh diri bersamaku."

Aku terkesiap. Tidak, ini tidak mengejutkan. _Skydiving_ awalnya memang digunakan Levi untuk mati. Yang membuatku kaget adalah Hanji ternyata juga punya pikiran sama sepertinya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan bercerita semuanya. Tapi pada akhirnya ada yang harus kuurus."

"Apa?"

Sejenak Levi diam, lalu matanya yang kelabu itu beralih ke arahku.

"Farlan, aku ada permintaan."

.

Subuh ini, ketika ketukan di pintu berubah menjadi gedoran, aku sudah tidak kaget lagi.

Isabel yang berlari keluar membuka pintu. Dan suara kegirangan Hanji menyambutku.

Hanji tampak lebih segar. Matanya dilapisi kaca terlihat berbinar. "Ini adikmu?" dia merangkul pundak Isabel. Aku mengangguk sambil memperhatikan raut tidak suka Isabel. "Manis sekali, aku ingin punya adik perempuan! Kubawa pulang, ya."

"Hei, aku bukan barang."

Hanji tertawa dan mengacak rambut Isabel. "Kau mirip Levi, deh. Kau juga cantik sekali, macam aku."

Isabel tertawa. "Aku memang mirip abangku, tapi lebih cantik darimu."

Hanji pura-pura merajuk, dan aku rasa Isabel menyukainya.

"Silakan duduk. Tamu abangku tamuku juga, aku yang akan bikin teh buatmu."

Aku mengangguk ke Isabel yang berjalan ke dapur dan menyadari tidak ada siapapun di luar pagar.

"Kau kabur lagi?"

Dia terkikik, "Tidak. Aku hanya pergi tanpa minta izin Erwin."

"Apa bedanya?" aku tertawa, menyilakannya duduk. "Tunggu Levi."

"Lho, memangnya kau tahu kenapa aku ke sini?"

"Levi yang memberi tahu. Kau ingin _skydiving_ , kan?"

"Ya!" serunya lantang.

"Tapi stasiun libur."

"Apa?!" teriaknya kaget.

Saat itu Levi baru keluar kamar. Dia memakai kemeja putih bersih dengan celana hitam, terlihat lebih rapi dari biasa. Matanya menatap Hanji dan aku. "Farlan yang jadi pilot."

Hanji beralih melotot kepadaku. "Kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja," aku nyengir.

"Oke, kalau begitu sudah siap semuanya," Hanji bangkit bersemangat. "Ayo pergi."

Isabel buru-buru keluar. Teh hitam di tangannya hampir tumpah. "Tu-tunggu."

Aku tidak tahu dapat firasat dari mana, tapi aku yakin Isabel menguping pembicaraan kami semalam, karena wajahnya tertekuk menahan air mata sekarang.

Dia memelukku dan Levi lama, lalu ragu-ragu mendekati Hanji yang mengacak rambutnya lagi. Air di matanya tumpah.

"Hati-hati, ya."

.

Aku berusaha tidak mencuri dengar.

"Hei, Levi, kenapa kalau orang ciuman itu selalu menutup mata?"

Tapi suara Hanji yang nyaring terdengar dari speaker—yang menyambungkan kompartemenku dengan bagian belakang pesawat.

"Berhenti berkata hal yang tidak penting atau kukuncir mulutmu."

"Aku kan cuma bertanya, apa salahnya?"

Aku mungkin akan tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka yang tidak lebih elit daripada kucing dan anjing. Tapi bibirku kaku dan lidahku kelu. Yang paling penting adalah pikiranku kalut, berkabut dan kusut, sampai aku bisa mati hanya dengan memikirkan masalah ini.

Kami baru saja sampai di ketinggian seribu meter saat Levi berkata dengan speakernya di belakang, "Terus terbang sampai empat ribu meter."

"APA?!" aku kehilangan kendali, pesawat oleng dan kudengar Hanji menjerit. "Ma-maaf, apa maksudmu, bukannya—"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Farlan."

Aku diam. Aku tahu. Hanya saja, mengulang permintaannya di otakku ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Dadaku sesak, di ketinggian ini oksigen akan semakin sedikit. Udara juga membekukan sekarang. Apa Levi tahu bagaimana akhirnya jika pembuluh darah di otak cideranya dialiri darah lebih dari seharusnya? Apa dia akan kesakitan?

Tapi aku sudah tahu sejak pertama dia mengambil pekerjaan sebagai _skydiver_. Dia tahu semua itu, dan menantangnya. Levi tahu dia akan mati jika terbang, dan dia menjemput kematiannya dengan antusias.

Aku melirik sebentar ke bawah. _Drop zone_ becek oleh gerimis semalam dan di tengahnya ada dua ambulans yang sudah kuhubungi, salah satu permintaan Levi. Aku melihat ke langit lagi. Matahari hampir naik, ada semburat jingga yang menerobos awan di ufuk sana. Sejak dulu aku selalu bisa meramal cuaca, bakat yang kubanggakan, dan aku yakin hari ini pasti akan cerah. Hari yang bagus untuk menjemput kematian.

Tiga ribu meter, tiga ribu setengah, lalu empat ribu. Aku menghubungkan _speaker_. Tiga detik terlalu cepat bagiku untuk memutuskan memberitahu mereka.

"Silakan terjun, Levi."

"Dan Hanji!" seru Hanji.

Aku menyedot ingus, "Dan Hanji. Kuharap kalian bahagia."

Kudengar kerai membuka. Suara senang Hanji mengudara, lalu aku membayangkan Levi dan gadis itu tersenyum. Aku mendadak sama cengengnya dengan Isabel.

"Terima kasih, Farlan."

.

.

.

Saat mendengar dari Levi kalau Hanji menderita fibrosis sistik, aku hanya mengangguk sok paham. Padahal mendengar penyakit bernama aneh itu saja aku tidak pernah.

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti semuanya. Rompi tekannya, AC besar, sesak napasnya, batuk, darah kering di _tandem jump_ pertamanya, dan Erwin yang memukul dadanya berulang kali.

"Aku yakin Levi terkejut sekali saat itu."

Erwin tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu ada orang di sana. Kalau mengajak Hanji ke toilet pria, dia pasti tidak mau. Apalagi aku, kalau harus melakukan terapi pukul dadanya di toilet wanita."

Aku mendesah, "Pasti menyakitkan hidup dengan paru-paru terinfeksi bakteri begitu."

"Hanji sudah terbiasa. Aku juga sudah menganggap diriku sebagai kakak kandungnya. Dia membuat keluarganya tegar."

Aku diam. Lampu ruang operasi masih menyala merah terang, menyorot lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, memberitahu kalau operasi Hanji masih berlangsung.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Erwin yang duduk di bangku tunggu sebelahku. "Aku terlalu keras pada Hanji, padahal dia hanya gadis biasa yang ingin punya teman. Aku terlalu mengekangnya untuk bermain dengan alasan takut terinfeksi."

"Aku dan Levi juga, kalau saja waktu itu kami tidak datang."

"Yah, bukan berarti kalian yang membuatnya kambuh. Aku cuma terlalu mendongkol karena hanya aku yang tertinggal untuk mendukung Hanji, dan jadi menyalahkan kalian. Dan, omong-omong, Hanji suka jeruknya."

Aku tersenyum. "Apa Levi bertemu denganmu lagi sejak saat itu?"

Erwin terdiam sejenak, mengingat. "Ya, lusanya dia datang dan bicara soal transplantasi paru padaku."

"Dasar. Dia menutupi semuanya dariku sampai kemarin malam," aku menghela napas. "Apa Hanji tahu Levi akan menyumbangkan dua paru-parunya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu," Erwin mendesah, "dan aku yakin dia akan menentangnya kalau tahu."

Aku bisa membayangkannya. Hanji yang terbangun dan melihat Levi tidak ada, bertanya-tanya di mana instrukturnya itu dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia hidup dengan pengorbanan Levi. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan gadis itu, tapi ini adalah permintaan sahabatku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Levi melakukan ini semua?" Erwin menatapku.

Aku tersenyum mengingat sahabatku itu, "Dia tertarik pada Hanji. Seperti menemukan satu keping _puzzle_ yang sudah lama hilang di dalam hidupnya. Levi cuti dari _skydiving_ karena operasi otak. Ayahnya yang berniat membunuhnya lalu bunuh diri, tapi Levi tidak mati sedangkan ayahnya terjengkang kaku karena peluru yang ditembak terlalu dekat. Dokter bilang, dia kehilangan sebagian saraf otaknya dan adalah mukjizat Levi masih bisa bergerak bebas. Tapi kerusakan otaknya tidak bisa disembuhkan dan sejak itulah Levi jadi sangat terobsesi untuk mati."

"Jadi dia mulai _tandem jump_ lagi?"

"Ya. Salah satu alasannya adalah mati dalam dekapan langit. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau Levi itu cukup romantis untuk dirinya sendiri," aku mengusap ingus. "Yah, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Dia berkali-kali sengaja jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras, dan terus hidup. Membenci segalanya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang hidup sedangkan ibunya mati karena melahirkan dirinya. Kurasa dalam hatinya Levi menunggu sesuatu untuk mati, dan aku sadar dia menunggu Hanji selama ini."

Beberapa perawat berceloteh di kejauhan, lalu sunyi lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar tentang Hanji yang melihat video Levi."

Aku mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku menentang. Udara tipis di ketinggian sama saja mengundang kematian. Flu sedikit saja bisa berubah jadi pneumonia dan hidupnya bisa dihitung dalam jam. Belum lagi dia harus memakai rompi tekan lebih lama dari biasa jika ingin terbang. Tapi Hanji keras kepala, dan berhasil meluluhkanku juga akhirnya."

Aku terkekeh. "Mereka memang terlalu mirip. Tapi bicara tentang itu, apa Levi pernah tes kecocokan paru dengan Hanji?"

Erwin mengeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya berkata akan mentransplantasikan kedua parunya pada dokter. Tapi aku yakin paru mereka cocok, karena mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan, "Dan kalau pun tidak cocok?"

"Kalaupun tidak cocok, berarti Levi pasti akan dibuat repot di atas sana."

Lalu tawa lepas dari mulut kami.

o

 **END**

* * *

Catatan:

1\. _Skydive atau skydiving_ : terjun payung atau terjun bebas, yaitu olahraga dengan terjun dari pesawat (biasanya Cessna 172 atau 182) dan bermanuver sebelum mencapai bumi dengan parasut. _Skydiver_ : penerjun payung. _Tandem skydive_ : skydiving berdua yang biasa dilakukan oleh pemula, seperti Hanji dan Levi yang jadi mentornya. _Videografer_ : skydiver yang bertugas merekam dari ketinggian, kamera diletakkan di kepala. _Drop zone atau DZ_ : lapangan terbuka tempat skydiver mendarat.

2\. _Parasut drogue_ : parasut kecil yang dibuka sebelum parasut utama, biasa digunakan di tandem skydive untuk memperlambat gesekan udara. _Harness_ : sabuk pengikat skdiver dengan parasutnya, dan skydiver dengan mentornya. Biasanya skydiver menggunakan helm, tapi untuk pro dan untuk cerita ini, helm dianggap sama mitosnya dengan batu akik #eh

3\. _Fibrosis sistik atau CF_ : penyakit paru akut yang disebabkan infeksi bakteri, membuat paru-paru terus-menerus mengeluarkan lendir yang membahayakan jika tidak dibuang. Terapi pukul dada yang dilakukan Erwin berfungsi mengeluarkan lendir, tapi tugas ini sudah banyak diganti rompi tekan yang mengalirkan udara keluar-masuk untuk vibrasi paru. _Black out_ : keadaan trans (semacam pingsan atau disorientasi) yang sering terjadi selama terjun payung.

4\. _Kaliber_ : ukuran peluru. Tembakan yang mengenai otak umumnya berubah fatal jika kaliber yang digunakan besar (contoh .75) dari jarak dekat. _Zigomatikus mayor_ : otot yang menghasilkan senyum jika berkontraksi.

 _A/N:_

 ** _Untuk semua yang telah membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih banyak. Ending cerita-cerita saya memang biasanya dibiarkan menggantung, karena lebih asik membayangkan pembaca berimajinasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi untuk para pembaca yang kebingungan, saya minta maaf. Mungkin otak saya memang beneran abstrak haha. Mengenai gaya bahasa, maaf! Saya menulis berdasarkan mood, jadi gaya bahasa pun mengikuti kata hati. Saya nggak sempurna, dan gaya bahasa saya apa adanya (baca: hancur)._**

 ** _Untuk semua reviewer dan silent reader, terima kasih. Senang rasanya kalau tahu cerita saya dibaca dan dianggap. Juga untuk kritik dan sarannya, saya masih perlu banyak, BANYAK SEKALI belajar. Jadi saya selalu terima pendapat pembaca, meski kadang hilang semangat karenanya. Terima kasih._**

 ** _Untuk cerita saya yang lain (LeviEren), bukan maksud saya meninggalkan mereka. LeviEren adalah pairing pertama saya di fandom ini, tapi saya dibuat sadar kalau ada pairing yang lebih manis di SnK. Dan dialah LeviHanji. Di samping itu, saya juga sadar kalau pandangan saya selama ini tentang pairing telah menyimpang. Tidak ada maksud menyinggung, sungguh, tapi saya lebih suka balik ke area saya yang aman, yang paling benar menurut saya. Dan LeviHanji adalah permulaan kembali yang baik (mereka beneran fleksibel!)._**

 ** _Setelah ini ada sedikit ekstra untuk pembaca. Terima kasih sudah membaca._**

* * *

 **Omake**

Mereka tengadah ke bentangan horison.

"Levi?" tangan kanan Hanji terulur, meminta genggaman.

Levi menatapnya lama. "Sudah pakai _hand sanitizer_?"

Hanji meninju bahunya kuat. "Dasar skeptis."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan ini sendiri?"

Hanji mengangguk kalem. "Sepertinya. Kalau takut sendirian aku tidak akan bisa mati."

Dan tangan Levi menemukan tangannya. "Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu."

"Dua..."

Mereka meninggalkan badan besi pesawat dengan Farlan di dalamnya.

Berdua, bergenggaman.

"Yahooo! Ternyata sendiri memang asyik!"

Matahari pagi baru beranjak, sinar jingganya menerpa helai-helai rambut cokelat Hanji. Angin musim dingin bersaing dengan kehangatan bintang terbakar itu di ketinggian, membuat mereka berdua menggigil.

Farlan benar, Hanji memang mirip ibunya. Tidak secara fisik, memang, tapi mereka sudah menunjukkan langit-langit yang indah pada Levi sampai saat ini.

Levi berdebar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mati bersamamu, gadis sialan."

Hanji terbelalak, lalu tertawa dipaksakan. "Aku cuma bercanda, tahu. Mana mungkin kau mau bunuh diri bersamaku."

"Tapi aku harap kau tidak bercanda dengan pertanyaanmu tadi."

"Eh? Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Levi mungkin bermimpi, atau berhalusinasi, atau sudah mati, karena terjun payung tidak pernah dia rasakan selama ini. "Di pesawat, tentang orang ciuman."

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa! Jangan-jangan kau tahu?!"

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Levi menarik tangan gadis itu mendekat. "Tidak. Mau coba?"

Hanji masih terlihat kaget. Bibirnya merekah membentuk kata yang tidak keluar, karena Levi keburu menutupnya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu," ujarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, memeluk Hanji dan merasakan keberadaan gadis itu sepenuhnya.

Dilihat dari bawah, mereka seperti satu penerjun payung, jatuh lurus mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Tapi di atas, dengan mata masih membelalak, semua terlihat berbeda. Hanji ada di mata Levi, dan Levi ada di mata Hanji. Terpatri selamanya di pelukan langit.

Dan ketika bibir mereka lepas, Hanji tersenyum dan menangis. "Ya Tuhan, ternyata benar aku mencintaimu."

Levi mulai mimisan, tapi dia menghapus darah kental dari wajahnya secepat yang dia bisa sehingga Hanji tidak melihat. "Dasar wanita gila."

Hanji, masih menangis, memeluknya erat. "Bodoh sekali orang-orang yang berciuman dan menutup matanya, karena membuka mata ternyata lebih menyenangkan. Aku suka refleksiku dalam matamu."

"Kau abnormal."

Hanji berusaha menghirup udara yang memungkinkannya tetap hidup. "Aku abnormal dan sakit, Levi. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berhenti. Aku mohon."

Kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah harapan terbesar Levi juga.

Langit sudah menjadi biru sepenuhnya. Pesawat Farlan sudah menghilang, dan di bawah sana Levi bisa melihat ambulans. "Apa kau takut melewati ini sendirian? Kalau kau ingin sendiri, kita harus melepas tangan."

Hanji menggeleng di bahunya, tapi tertawa di sela tangis. "Aku tidak kuat di dekatmu."

Levi mendengus, merasa lega. "Tidak usah buka parasutmu. Kita akan begini terus dengan parasutku sampai bawah."

"Seperti orang yang berpelukan?"

"Kita memang berpelukan, dungu."

Hanji tidak bertanya, Levi tidak menyatakan. Tapi mereka sama-sama tahu satu parasut tidak akan mampu menahan beban dua orang.

Udara mendesak mereka. Levi membuka parasutnya sambil terus memeluk Hanji, seribu meter sebelum tanah menyambut. Lima ratus meter. Empat ratus. Levi mengganti posisinya menjadi di bawah Hanji, menjadi pelindung bagi gadis itu. Ya, mereka memang tidak akan mati bersama, karena gadis ini akan tetap hidup. Levi tidak akan membiarkan Hanji mati.

Akhirnya ada yang bisa dia tinggalkan, akhirnya hidupnya tidak akan sia-sia.

Akhirnya dia akan hidup dalam diri Hanji.

Levi tidak pernah memeriksa, tapi dia tahu. Tubuh Hanji akan menerima bagian dari dirinya dengan mudah, seperti sudah takdir. Yang sangat disayangkannya hanya dia tidak bisa _skydiving_ lagi dengan Hanji yang sehat dan kuat, tidak bisa menemaninya di hari-hari tua di depan perapian. Tapi hidup dalam diri Hanji sudah cukup baginya.

Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa akhir hidupnya akan sebahagia ini. Bersama Hanji, di bawah lazuardi. Levi tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi. Diciumnya puncak kepala cokelat gadis itu.

"Kau idiot, dan aku gila karena mencintaimu."

Hanji mengangkat wajahnya dari dada pemuda itu. Matanya yang tergenang aliran bening menatap tidak percaya seakan angin sudah mempermainkan pendengarannya. Napasnya semakin berat dan darahnya menggenangi baju sang instruktur. Tapi sebelum semuanya menggelap, Hanji melihat senyum pertama dan terakhir Levi untuknya. Apa dia bermimpi? Farlan bilang otot wajah Levi lumpuh, tapi kenapa dia bisa melihatnya tersenyum? Indah dan tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Seperti doa, seperti semua dunia bisa direngkuh mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Hanji sadar. Posisi Levi, tanah yang hampir menyambut mereka, dan senyumnya. Akhirnya Hanji sadar, dan dia tidak bisa menerima.

Seharusnya dia tidak mencintai langit, karena langit tanpa Levi tidak akan sama lagi di matanya.

.

 **END**


End file.
